Talk:What Marks the Beginning (Landing B)
Welcome Outlaws Hello. I am Nicholas, I need a headcount of everyone who is here. Please, request a character sheet as identification. If you need help, you can look here. Altrui Altrui If permitted, she would have the ability to move non-living matter from a short distance and transform it from one substance to another, if touching said matter. The spirits that accompany her would be able to block lower level physical attacks. Any backstory can be copied and pasted from the original article (unless it should be shorter or more concise). I think that's all the important information. Creator: LeadDragon Admin Sig: Approved! by AtahiNuma Re: Altrui Would you like me to generate combat skills for you? AtahiNuma That would be great. Thanks :) LeadDragon Kàn Orientation: '''Evil '''Power: '''The Sight of Kàn '''Power Description: The Sight of Kàn is an advanced perception ability, possible thank to an extremely highly developed brain function rate and advanced sensory perception. Ability 1: ''' Kung Fu '''Ability 2: Manipulation of his inner energy, or Qi. Advanced Abilities: The Sight of Kàn allows Kàn to perceive his surroundings and the universe at an extremely defined level. This gives him fast reaction time and a good understanding of the correlation between movements of the human body. This gives him some level of precognitive ability by looking at minute movements and making assumptions on what attacks may be executed. Personal Info: Before being drawn into the roleplay universe, Kàn was an uprising anarchist with plans to correct modern society. Little more is known about his past. He is armed with an oak rod. Kàn's identity is entirely unknown, his face is always hidden by a white virtually faceless mask. Creator: AtahiNuma Admin Sig.: Approved! by AtahiNuma Recluse Orientation: Evil Power: Genius Power Description: this character is a Genius, able to specialize in gadgets and also has slightly higher chance than usual to bypass certain hazards (for example they can hack into security networks and so forth (depending on level / skill). Ability 1: Gadgeteer (allows Recluse to create basic gadgets such as smoke-bombs, trip-wires or other traps - they take time to create and thus are not always suitable to direct combat: to master this skill one should be prepared to utilize "ambush" tactics, gadgets may (or may not) scale with level) Ability 2: Combatant (Recluse is also able to utilize a basic degree of mixed punches, kicks and leg-sweep techniques against melee-enemies) Personal Info: most information on Recluse can be found on his bio here. Creator: Inferno Pendragon Admin Sig: Approved! by AtahiNuma Hopegrinder Orientation: Evil Power: Arsenal of Weapons Power Description: Hopegrinder, despite having no superhuman powers of his own, holds several different weapons that can bring the pain in both long-ranged and melee combat. Ability 1: The use of several different weapons as once, such as his wrist-mounted machine gun, twin blades, and shoulder-mounted rocket pads. Agility 2: The use of a pair of engines on his back allow Hopegrinder to take to the skies for both an escape and aerial combat. Advanced Abilities: A round hatch on his chest can open, allowing Hopegrinder to fire a devastating beam of energy, with a downside of an extremely long cooldown. Personal Info: '''Once intended to be a drone for the US army in Vietnam, Hopegrinder developed a mind of his own. Now, his thirst for vengeance is outweighed only by his thirst for chaos. '''Admin Sig: Approved! by AtahiNuma Chapter 1 Altrui Introduce yourself to the stranger you have approached. >'' ''Recluse Before you start, say something to introduce yourself to your'e fellow miscreants. >